Haze of Lies
by peppermint twertle
Summary: Leo meets a boy in a park. However, the boy named Elliot dies a few minutes later... but the two have to repeat that traumtizing day over and over again. Based off 'Heat-Haze Days' by Vocaloid.


Inspired by 'Heat-Haze Days – Vocaloid'

Do I really need to put a disclaimer?

Argh… I don't own Pandora Hearts. IF I DID THEN ELLYLEO WOULD BE CANON.

This is for the OfWithHisHead contest.

…

_I check my phone.__** [It's August 14… 12:30 pm.]**_

_The weather is perfect today. I sat down on a swing, sun glaring down at me._

_There was nothing to do, so I spoke with you._

_**["Hi."]**__ I said, looking at you._

_**["Hello."]**__ You responded._

_**["Umm… so what's your name?"]**__ I asked._

_**["Elliot. Yours?"]**_

_**["Leo."]**_

_We chatted like this for a minute or so, when you said, __**["Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer."] **__while petting a black cat._

_**[Why?]**_

_I was about to object when the cat ran away from you and you followed it. You ran out onto the street, calling for the cat to come back._

_**[Then the light turned red.]**_

_A truck came out of nowhere and slammed into you. Your cries echoed across the park, rousing birds from their naps._

_I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out, because all I could smell was your blood and your scent. It covered the truck, the pavement, and me._

_**[It was choking me.]**_

_All I could see was red, and all I could feel was guilt now._

_**[Could I have prevented it?]**_

_A white-haired girl in a white dress laughed. __**["This is all real!"]**__ She cried, in the haze of heat – no, haze of lies._

_The colors of summer faded away like a cricket's chirp._

_I fainted._

…

_I woke up on my bed, listening to a ticking clock._

_**[What time is it now?]**_

_It was a little past twelve in the morning,__** [August 14**__**th**__**]**__._

_Dolls that were never there before surrounded my bed. Each one was similar to the next one, but there were small differences. They looked like that white-haired person, but as a white rabbit. An unusual clock was engraved on one of them and it was blood red. Peering closer, I thought I saw a truck crash into a person from my dreams. _

_The trauma was indescribable._

_I could not go back to sleep. So I woke up, read for a while. Then I walked toward the park at lunch._

…

_The weather is perfect today. I sat down on a swing, sun glaring down at me._

_There was nothing to do, so I spoke with you._

_**["Hi."]**__ I said, looking at you._

_**["Hello."]**__ You responded._

_**["Umm… so what's your name?"]**__ I asked._

_**["Elliot. Yours?"]**_

_**["Leo."]**_

_Huh. It's a little strange, that yesterday, in a dream, we were walking in the exact same park._

_The black cat leapt out of Elliot's lap again. Before he could chase it, I grabbed his arm and said__**, [Let's go to my house, okay?]**_

_The second you stepped off the pathway, everyone looked up mouths open wide._

_**[This time, an iron pole dropped and pierced your body through.]**_

_Wind chimes filled the space between your last screams._

_Bile rose through my throat, but before it could make it's way to my mouth, the shimmering heat giggled, __**["This is the real thing!"]**_

_**[Why is this happening?]**_

_**[Why?]**_

_**[Why?]**_

_The same person died in my dreams yesterday…_

_As my vision blurred, I looked at you and I thought you were smiling._

…

_I have blacked in the laughing heat hundreds of times, every time you dying a gruesome death. Once, you made it far enough that you played piano at my house._

_**[It was beautiful.]**_

_But a minute later, a knife flying down from the wall stabbed you._

_How ironic, the name of the piece you composed was called 'Statice', a flower that meant forever._

_Once, you confided you hated this boy who only wanted to be friends with you. I laughed._

_You, Elliot, told me that my eyes were as beautiful as the night sky. No one ever said that. _

_And we were like best friends, even though you didn't know me after every time you died. Once, a man similar to that white haired girl, except he had one red eye, waltzed in and gave Elliot a hug._

_Maybe we could've been more than friends, if you didn't perish in the haze every day._

_**[But this cycle has repeated for decades.]**_

_I have realized that. Every time you die again, one more of my rabbits gets that twisted red clock. There are at least a thousand rabbits, each now shrunk to the size of a keychain._

_I tried staying home once, but it was no use. __**[You drowned anyway.]**_

_**[There has to be something past this repeating summer day.]**_

…

_The weather is perfect today. I sat down on a swing, sun glaring down at me._

_There was nothing to do, so I spoke with you._

_**["Hi."]**__ I said, looking at you._

_**["Hello."]**__ You responded._

_**["Umm… so what's your name?"]**__ I asked._

_**["Elliot. Yours?"]**_

_**["Leo."]**_

_Another day. Again. Again. But the sadness always lasts. Every time of the thousands._

_So when I met you at the park again, when you chased that cursed black cat onto the street…_

_The light turned red. But this time-_

_**[I pushed you aside and the truck slammed into me.]**_

_I lay crumpled, on the ground in a red substance._

_You screamed enough to last a lifetime._

_Your eyes reflected pain, anguish, and the blood that laid everywhere._

_However, I smiled. You're safe now. But then the haze yelled, __**["Serves you right! You should've never met him!"]**_

_Huh? You don't know anything._

_**[I would die multiple times, just to see Elliot smile again.]**_

_..._

_**[This was supposed to be my normal summer day. But it ended today.]**_

_A blonde haired boy woke upon his bed. One black rabbit, engraved with a white twisted clock, greeted him._

_**[It was August 14**__**th**__**.]**_

_**["I failed this time, too."] **__He said, as he cradled a single white cat._

_..._

Listen to the song! 'Heat-Haze Days, hand drawn PV' is the one that this is based off of. Youtube.

If anyone doesn't understand it - Okay, so technically the main character, the boy (or in this version, Leo) is fated to die on August 14th. However, a girl interferes (hahaha, it's Elliot in this version!) and gets killed instead of the boy (Leo). So the boy's 'haze', some kind of death god, goes to a clock, representing a parallel world. The haze swipes blood over it, signifying that it is 'broken' and fate went the wrong way.

So then they move onto another parallel world. But there, the girl (Elliot) interferes again to save the boy's (Leo's) life. And it goes on and on, the girl (you get who this is by now) getting killed every time so the boy can live. But the boy is still supposed to die, so the day repeats itself over and over again.

The boy is tired of this, and tries to save the girl, not realizing the girl is trying to save him.

So then, the boy kills himself to save the girl, and time goes back to normal, because the girl is still supposed to live. Then all the 'clocks' shatter, now that the boy is dead and none of the parallel worlds exist anymore.

Whew! Please review~ I want to write better stories!


End file.
